nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Avenge's Body Flicker Training 12-30-14
'Participants' Nara Avenge, Inuzuka Unaru Title: Avenge's Body Flicker Training 12-30-14 forgottenwanderer: -After eating his ramen that was leftover from yesterday, Avenge checked the time on his wall and realized it was 10:00 p.m- "getting pretty late the grounds shoud be empty now" -Avenge gets up and throws on his black shirt, his light gray jacket with the Nara clan on it and his blue uniformed pants and slipped into his sneakers, he threw his black pouch over his shoulder and headed to the training grounds, he walked in the entrance and threw his pouch down at the entrance door inside the arena, he took a knee and rifled through his pouch to obtain the scroll in which he wanted to use, he opened up the scroll which read *Body Flicker technique* and he grabbed it and set out into the middle of the grassy area of the training grounds, he looked up at the stars just like everyother night, which seems to call him down and put him in a place of content, he sighs- "Ok body flicker techniue ram seal, right" -he ruffled up his bushy hair and put it into a ponytail which seemed to be the normal Nara clan hairstyle look as he ruffled his ponytailed hair into an upright position his hands clamp together and his fingers swiftly moved into the sequence and direction of the ram sign, after Avenge clamped his hands in the sign of the ram he focused his chakra as much as he could, feeling nothing but a growling stomach after a minute of but what seemed like eternity of waiting to happen he releases and his hands fell down to his side- "ok I won't give up I planned for this i swear i did mistakes happen you won't get anything first try" -he tried the ram sign again this time putting more effort into his chakra and once again another minute went by and absolute nothing- "ok I must be doing something wrong" -avenge took a quick seat and began to browse the writings on the scroll- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Inuzuka Unaru had been in the training fields settled high in the single sakura blossom tree that was settled in the grassy fields of the field itself. He was one to often find himself taking time in the evenings or early mornings when no one was around. He liked the silence if the place yes but he did it for he rarely could sleep, those damned nightmares were often his worst thing and with Ritsuka being gone from the village on that trip for his summon he had no way of relaxing unless he find himself working out or training himself. He happened to have one scroll settled softly upon his lap, his finger of his left hand brushing over the parchment tracing the seals that were on it his only a bit of skin peeking out from the black fingerless glove and the purple bracer that was secured upon that arm just showing that hand was scarred with a burn mark, how much no one could really tell, the same armor and glove was mirrored onto the other hand… He gave a twitch of his nose as his silver sharded eyes were glued to the paper as his right hand rose to scratch upon one of the two crimson red fang tattoos on his cheeks. After a bit of time he found himself stretching his legs out to hang over the branches edge two purple shin guard, black ninja sandals and a pair of black pants covering those feel and legs. Unaru scratched lightly under the spiked choker he had around his neck that had a face plate dignifying himself as a Amegakure shinobi before adjusting his black sleeveless jacket that was over a equally black tank top for a better position. He knew his two pups, Anryoku and Buruu, the first white with red patches and the second black with chocolate ones, were curled up underneath the roots of the tree he was set in. He had his hip pouch and thigh pouch with him but he had set them down into the curve of the branch he was sitting on. He was lost in his own thoughts before he heard a small snap of someone walking on the grasses below and with another twitch of his nose took note of someone walk in and start working on some training. He was silent and watched from his spot up above his head only slightly tilting. Unlike most people who would think emotions would flow of curiosity at seeing someone new they would be sorely mistaken. His expression was as stoic as one could get, only the closest people that knew him or were extremely observant could understand his emotions were there, they just never showed much. He watched silently as the other seemed to be failing in his attempts to learn something and usually he would avoid others but he found himself hating seeing the kid seem to be having a problem so had found himself rolling up the scroll and slipping it into his hip pouch as he let himself slip off the branch and fall to his feet on the green soaked grasses, with a small sigh spoke up, words as well next to no emotion in them.- “What ability you having trouble with? I… Might be able to help…” –The words were as if he often didn’t do this, feeling almost odd doing so but nothing was happening and he was kind of bored.- forgottenwanderer: -Avenge set his scroll down besides him and brushed the broken grass blades that he have been ripping out and playing with off of his red and black sneakers as he stood up and looked to the other ninja- "umm I'm just trying to learn basic body flicker but some reason i'm not landing it I don't know I swore I planned for this but I guess i didn't plan all the way" -Avenge sighs, he usually hates asking for help due to his high intelligence he actually hates being taught due to the arrogant notion that he can self teach himself and move under the planet..but venge was far too embarrass of the fact he couldn't land such a simple jutsu especially on the first try but let alone another one- "If you have any pointers I be appreciative and grateful" -Avenge said somewhat solemnly due to the fact he never actually met this ninja before due to his days of being a brand new ninja but the will to prove himself and grow and learn new techniques and realizing that things have to be taught from other people sometimes helped him come to grips to ask for this ninja's help- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He let his eyes blink as he cantered his head just a fraction to the left before considering the idea of the whole ability. Yes he knew the body flicker, he has known it for over a year so when the other boy commented he was having trouble with it he concentrated on the steps within the ability itself.- “Gather the chakra to your hands and flow it to your body when you make the ram sign. Know that the place you plan in your mind and then release the chakra thru the hand sign, it usually works quite easily after you get the hang of it.” –He shifted slightly gathering a bit of chakra and soon slammed his hands into the sign of the Ram a puff of smoke being left in the wake of where he had quickly left and seemed to appear on the top of the observation benches roof top. He gathered the chakra once again and for a second time made the hand seal of the ram and body flickered to the spot he vacated moments ago.- forgottenwanderer: -Avenge watched as the ninja performed the body flicker and closed his eyes and murmured to himself- "ok avenge let chakra flow through your body, envision the place you want to go and release after the hand sign through the fingers got it" -Avenge sets his feet and charges his chakra through his body he feels a slight gather through his feet and upward into his chest, a slight purple aura gather arounds his hands as he creates the ram sign through his finger swiftly and releases it through his fingers, a puff of smoke surrounds avenge dissapears and finds himself falling out of the sky onto the ground on his back, he stumbles back up and cracks his back- "I think I pushed it to hard, maybe over shot it a tad bit, I might need to try it again" -he chuckles softly- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had found himself settle to wander over to the tree he had been sitting in before and gathering the items he had set in the branches. He first placed the hip pouch on his right hip and then settled the thigh pouch upon his right thigh and settled the holder of his sealing scrolls onto his left thigh. All this was done by touch alone he was watching the other carefully seeing if he happened to do anything wrong then he smirked slightly, barely more then a twitch of the corner of his lips before speaking up.- “don’t forget visualizing where you want to go, cant go anywhere without knowing your destination, after all it isn’t really teleportation but its as close to one can get to such.” –He found himself settle his back up again the tree itself slipping a hand into one of his pockets and slipping out a peppermint stick from the spot before slipping it into his mouth as he watched to see if the other might catch on to the idea.- forgottenwanderer: "Right visualize is key" -Avenge sets his sights on the entrance of the training ground, a suitable distance from the where he was standing, Avenge sets his feet firmly into the ground with a shimmy or two to set them in place and gain traction, he let out a quiet sigh of breathe as he inhaled and exhaled softly he focused his chakra once again feeling the it surge from his feet through his body to the canals of his chest and course through his arms as he quickly shuffled his hands together and performed the ram sign with swift notions from his fingers as he felt the chakra burrow in his fingertips he released the chakra and a purplish but mostly white smoke shrouded avenge as he dissappeared and as the smoke settled from where he once stood he opened his eyes slowly to find himself at the entrance of the training grounds- "Yes" -he muffled to himself, as he shifted his eyes towards the other ninja, envisioned the area, set his feet firmly, focused his chakra and and performed the ram sign yet again dissapearing in a puff of smoke and re-appearing next to the ninja who helped him- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He gave a slight nod of his head as he watched the other first make the first good body flicker and then the second one that came to make him right near him, he grinned and gave a soft whistle watching his two pups wake up and walk over to his sides. He cantered his head slightly to the side before motioning to himself.- “by the way… I’m Inuzuka Unaru.” –His hand lowered to his right where the white and red pup was.- “This is Anryoku.” –He then squatted down and scooped up the smaller black wolf pup like canine and held her in his arms as the first hopped to his shoulders before plopping himself upon the mop of burgundy hair.- “And this is..” –He went to say the name but the pup beat him to it with a soft child like voice.- Buruu: “Buuuruuu” -Unaru couldn’t help scratching the back of his head slightly, he had been pushing them to talk themselves at times, but this time he had been willing to do it himself… clearly they were getting more confident with their words… they were sure growing up.- forgottenwanderer: -Avenge listens to the ninja and glances at the two pups, he reaches to the Buruu and gives him a soft scratch and rub on the pup's head as he kneels down and reaches out to Anryoku and gave the pup a nice scratch and pet on the chin, he looks back up at Unaru- "Hello I'm Avenge Nara, so was this a twist of coincidence that you were here to give me a helping hand or do you train here often, If you do you probably see me around way more. I have a bunch of other abilities to learn before the exams -Avenge chuckled after saying that- "Being a Nara everyone is pretty calm in my family but i'm definitely one of the most ambitious I would guess and there are many abilities I need to learn so hopefully you can lend a helping hand again" -he smiled- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He gives a shrug of his shoulders- “I’m here often enough… but usually don’t like the crowds.” –He didn’t let himself elaborate on that, he personally came here when nightmares started plaguing his mind and his thoughts started finding themselves dive deep into darkness only one in this village ever truly made him ignore. Now that he wasn’t here that made that harder once again. Blinking his eyes removing his thoughts from going where he didn’t wish he speaks up. “Well see ya around Avenge… Maybe ill see ya around before the exams… and if not I’ll see you at them. Train hard.” –With that he slammed his hands together and with a puff of smoke seemed to have disappeared from the fields finding himself leaping from roof top to roof top, maybe a good run tonight would help.- End Results: Avenge learnt to use body flicker